


One cop, one gun?

by strongjaw



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongjaw/pseuds/strongjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was upset and surprisingly irritated, and if Nicholas didn’t know him he would’ve said: furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One cop, one gun?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RagChinaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagChinaDoll/gifts).



> I wanted to show how Nicholas changed working in Sandford. A drabble for [Eileen](http://ragchinadoll.tumblr.com) by her reqest "Danny and Nicholas BTP: Don't Ever Do That To Me Again".

Danny was upset and surprisingly irritated, and if Nicholas didn’t know him he would’ve said: furious.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” his friend almost cried. “We all know you’re the chief and the hero of the town but you don’t go on robbery without backup!”

Nicholas let out a sigh (Danny watched too many westerns recently), but his colleagues kept silence. Andes, bored and confused: they tried not to look at Danny at all because they didn’t know how to deal with him being angry, and Doris, worried and a bit scared. The picture looked more bizarre with Christmas hats on the squad heads.

Ah yes. Christmas. The police station had their little party which was interrupted by a phone call. Saying it was his London coworkers Nicholas went out of the office. But that was just an excuse (London never really called): the phone was on for emergency calls. Nicholas now had one from a groceries store owner, she was asking for help being robbed.

Looking through the glass door at the partying officers - no, his _friends_ \- Nicholas couldn’t help but convinced himself it would be just fine to go alone. Shop lady informed there were two of them, and one had a gun. Why bother others? They deserved this party, they made Sandford really peaceful and safe themselves with but a good work. Not that there were no bar brawls or kids with their graffity, of course. But who needs a sterilely perfect town with robots instead of people? Probably (but Nicholas tried not to think about it), there needs to be some action and adrenalin in real life. One thing that he understood here was that you don’t always have a plan. Sometimes you just do what you feel right.

...Not that you’re not gonna regret it later.

Danny huffed and puffed. “Nick, they had guns, what were you thinking?” 

“A gun,” Nicholas automatically corrected, still slightly shocked. His arm was bound up - just a scratch, really, but he now realised how reckless his actions were. And his friend being really angry now was the worst punishment.

“So that’s why you didn’t take us with you? One gun, one cop?” Danny snapped. "I thought we were supposed to work like a team."

“We were supposed to have fun. _You_ were,” Nicholas was now upset as well. “And you’ve done so much for the town, for the police station… That's why I wanted you to have this day. I needed to say it at a party, I appreciate your job, and I’m glad working with you. All of you, I mean it,” he added while Andes muttered their embarrassed “shut up Guv” and “fine job you, too”, and Doris just beamed at them.

“I also figured sometimes you need to take a risk, especially if the robbers have one gun,” Nicholas smiled a bit. “But I really should have taken you,” he said, apologising. “You’ve already saved my life after all.”

Danny, still sobbing, smiled, too. “Next time you won’t have all the fun by yourself, you get it?”


End file.
